


Just Once

by mrs_squirrel_chester



Category: Avengers, Thor - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Female Reader, Female Reader fluff, Fluff, Loki fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-05
Updated: 2015-12-05
Packaged: 2018-05-05 00:31:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5354099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrs_squirrel_chester/pseuds/mrs_squirrel_chester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reader Request - Imagine dancing with Loki</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Once

You watched him move through the crowd. Various shades of black and green leather was paired beautifully with suede. Buckles and zippers looked as if they were placed strategically throughout, and you briefly wondered if that was at the request of Loki, or if the tailor had some input into the design.

He moved with confidence, greeting Kings with an incline of his head, bending slightly at the waist, and Queens with a kiss to the backs of their hands. More than one of them blushed furiously, giggling like a young girl before their Kings ushered them away quickly. Loki always had a way with the ladies.

Several suitors came and went, asking for a dance or offering a refill of your wine, but you ignored them all. Your eyes, and heart, were fixed on Loki, son of Odin, younger brother of Thor. While almost the entire kingdom, commoners and royalty alike, swooned over Thor, you never understood what the fuss was about.

While Thor had the muscles and the blonde hair and the adoration of his kingdom, Loki had something deeper; good intentions. Thor… well he just wanted the throne, his birthright. All Loki wanted was the love and adoration of his father, the same affection he showed his first-born.

Loki’s eyes found yours and it felt like the air was sucked from your lungs. With a smirk tugging at the corner of his mouth, he abandoned the newly appointed King of the next galaxy over, and was standing in front of you a moment later.

You couldn’t help but notice the heat of his hand as he took yours, the way his forefinger brushed over your pulse point, the way his lips ghosted over your skin as he kissed it, or the way his pupils exploded as he looked at you through impossibly thick eyelashes; it all took your breath away.

“My Prince.”

“Dance with me.” It wasn’t a question. He tugged gently on your hand, and even though you hated dancing in front of large crowds, you didn’t pull away.

“Loki, you know I-“

He spun you around, pinning you to his chest with the help of a long fingered hand that rest heavily on the small of your back. “Just once.”


End file.
